


The Rising Sun

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA Setting, Character Faking their Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake AH Crew, Fighting Rings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: A roar leaks through a sturdy door hiding in an alleyway, pulsing at the edge of night. Light spills onto the unlit street every time a person enters, a crack into obscured chaos. The smell of booze and sweaty bodies could be detected from down the block, even when the entrance made the bar above it seem closed. But the cellar was always open. Alfredo pulls his coat a little closer, gloves a little tighter. He fidgets, hand brushing over the gun strapped to his hip and to the knives tucked into hidden pockets, and pushes forward.Alfredo has been separated from Jeremy for far too long. But tonight he is determined to reunite with his lost love. He just hopes the reunion doesn’t turn for the worst.
Relationships: Alfredo Diaz/Jeremy Dooley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebel_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/gifts).



> For the RT writing community secret santa! Hope you enjoy! This is maybe my first time really writing Alfredo, so I hope I did ok!

A roar leaks through a sturdy door hiding in an alleyway, pulsing at the edge of night. Light spills onto the unlit street every time a person enters, a crack into obscured chaos. The smell of booze and sweaty bodies could be detected from down the block, even when the entrance made the bar above it seem closed. But the cellar was always open. Alfredo pulls his coat a little closer, gloves a little tighter. He fidgets, hand brushing over the gun strapped to his hip and to the knives tucked into hidden pockets, and pushes forward.

Alfredo waits until there’s a larger group entering, slipping in besides them to blur into the crowd of bodies stuffed into the room on the other side. The noise that hits him seems to vibrate his very bones and he winces. But it doesn’t stop him, moving further in until he finds what he came for. 

The center of the room held a ring, a square surrounded by heavy ropes promising blood and fists. Empty at the moment, the only stretch of silence. The light that holds on it masks the bodies pressing close. Hides the swapping of cash back and forth, the whispered words. Alfredo knows places like this. Fighting rings. Nothing holding back as two men fight for the cash of others. Brutal things, with very little rules and a whole lot of dirt. He stomach twists as he thinks of why he’s here. Who he’s here for.

“Next up we have the match of the night!” an announcer voice cuts into the room, the stereo system scratchy and words barely able to be understood. “First, a terror from the East! Packed in a tiny frame but with the meanest right hook I’ve ever seen! Mr Rimmy Tim!”

Alfredo didn’t realize his legs were moving until he was pressed against the ropes, heart in his throat. He scans every inch of the person who steps out, so familiar and yet so new. There was a tight look in his face. His eyes steady, he was always so steady. But dulled, the brightness he knew so well so far gone. Alfredo swallows, grabbing onto the rope as he looks up to him. There were scars that he could see across his bare arms, some on small stretches of his shoulders. Some old, ones he could trace in his sleep, ones he remembers kissing over. Some new, painful that he wishes he could’ve stopped. He should’ve been there to stop.

He doesn’t even hear the next name announced, whoever he’s facing. He snarls, hand itching for his gun or throwing knives but stops himself. People don’t take lightly to fights being interrupted here. And there are far too many for Alfredo to be able to cleanly get out. He just has to watch and wait. 

A bell echoes across the room, loud and piercing. The crowd erupts into cheers all over again as the two men surge forward. Jeremy snarls and throws his arms up to block his opponent’s first swing. He’s quick on his feet, shifting and ducking as the man next tries to kick at his side. Jeremy steps back, eyes scanning and jumps to his side next, just brushing past another swing. Alfredo’s lips curl into a smirk.

_“It’s easier to wear them out”, Jeremy had explained to him once, as they sat in a shitty apartment and Alfredo held a bag of frozen peas to Jeremy’s bruising eye. A bar fight that time, Jeremy’s knuckles were bloody but his drunken smile was beautiful. “I’ve got more endurance than those motherfuckers when they’re throwing wild punches. Eventually they fuck up and that’s when you hit.”_

_“I still think my sniper is a much better option,” Alfredo smirked._

_Jeremy had laughed, and God what a beautiful sound, shaking his head. “Probably. Definitely hurts less. But nothing beats the thrill of a good fight.”_

_“Whatever you say,” Alfredo had rolled his eyes and kissed Jeremy’s head like it had been so easy._

The crowd shouts and it tears Alfredo’s focus back in. He sees Jeremy stumbling back, a good hit to his head. Alfredo snarls but reminds himself that Jeremy can handle a hit. And then smirks as he sees Jeremy’s eyes narrow, those quick calculations racing through Jeremy’s head before he surges forward, swinging.

The opponent hardly stands a chance after that.

Alfredo steps away as the opponent falls, unmoving. Not dead. Alfredo knows when a body’s dead. And he knows Jeremy doesn’t like killing if it can be avoided. Which is rare enough when it happens. Alfredo squeezes through the crowd, which is distracted with the exchanging of bets and lulled until the next fight begins.

He slips into the back rooms, heart beating faster with every step. Jeremy is moved from the ring, guided into the back where a sort of locker room was set up for the fighters. He looks worse up close, bruises across his body, a cut across his cheek that’s scabbed, a slight limp in his walk. Dark circles under his eyes, carrying himself like he’s about to collapse any second. Jeremy’s been doing these fights longer than he thought, Alfredo frowns. It makes his job here all that more important.

“People were betting on time for that fight,” Alfredo hears a voice say. The roughness of it makes him frown as he presses into the corner of the room, out of sight as he rests behind the lockers. “You took too fucking long.”

“Well I won didn’t I?” Jeremy huffs back. “So you got your fucking money’s worth. Next time tell me the time that they’re betting and I’ll work faster.”

“You fucking better. Or your debt is never going to be paid,” the stranger’s voice growls. Then Alfredo hears feet storming away. He presses against the wall as the stranger storms past. He does a quick scan over the man. He was armed, but only with a pistol. Older, not nearly as strong. Alfredo could take him. Something tells him that man doesn’t deserve to be living much longer.

It’s quiet in the locker room. Just a few huffs from Jeremy as he’s cleaning himself up. Hisses through gritted teeth. Alfredo sits a moment longer, listening for anyone coming in before he leaves his hiding place.

Jeremy is bent over on the small bench he’s sitting on. Removing the tape off his wrapped knuckles, slow as his fingers shake in pain. Alfredo pauses as he steps closer. Suddenly struck with fear. It has been so long since they’ve seen each other. Jeremy is bound to be furious. Why wouldn’t he be? Of course he will be. 

_It had been an explosion. Alfredo didn’t even hear it, just felt it deep in his chest. Felt it shake and throw his body. Then the crumbling. The building was coming down and Alfredo coughed as dust filled his lungs and forced his aching legs to move him forward. He lost his rifle, dropped in the chaos but when he turned back he saw rubble falling on top of it. Fire was licking at his heels so he was forced to move forward._

_He heard screaming. Jeremy, yelling out his name. Howling it above the creaks and crashes. Alfredo paused and turned, starting to move towards it but then stopped._

_This had all been his fault. He had started messing with people Jeremy had told him not to. And now they were going to be hurt. They promised to hunt him down until he died. They wouldn’t care about who got in the way. They don’t care how many they hurt. But there could be another way._

_Alfredo stepped away, tears falling down his face as his feet pressed forward. If they think he’s dead, they’ll leave him alone. Leave Jeremy alone. They need to leave Jeremy alone._

_Jeremy’s shouts grew farther and farther as Alfredo pushed forward. He doesn’t stop moving. His heart rang with a silent promise. He will return once it’s safe. Once Jeremy is safe. And not a moment before._

Alfredo starts to take a step back, slip back out the front, never to be seen, but Jeremy’s voice freezes him back in place.

“Look, if you’re here to fucking yell at me more, I don’t want to-” Jeremy starts to grumble as he looks up.

There’s a beat of silence. Of stares and widening eyes. Chests moving but not a breath to be heard as hearts stop. Jeremy’s mouth opens and closes as he stands up. He moves carefully, shuffling one foot in front of the other.

“Uh…” Alfredo starts, swallowing to clear the tightness in his throat. “Hey. I know it’s been a while-”

Jeremy moves closer, still silent, and Alfredo tenses. Expecting a shove or a punch or something. “Look, I’m sorry, but I can explain. Just don’t-” Alfredo raises his own arms in defense as Jeremy raises a hand, flinching and closing his eyes as he waits for the sting-

But then Jeremy’s hand is soft. Fingertips just barely tracing his cheek. Alfredo opens his eyes to see Jeremy’s shine with tears as he touches him. Gasping in silence for a long time as he wraps his hands on his cheeks, eyes scanning every inch of him.

“You-” he finally breaths but his voice is quiet, like he can barely even speak. “No. I was hit way too hard in the head just now. You’re… You’re _dead_.”

Alfredo wraps his hand over Jeremy’s, turning to press a kiss to his palm. “I survived. And I had to run. I’m so so sorry, Jeremy. You didn’t deserve to think I was gone. To be left alone like that-”

“You’re alive,” Jeremy interrupts, voice so small and quiet, it breaks Alfredo’s heart all over again. “Holy fuck, you’re _alive._ Alfredo-” Tears roll down his face but he makes no move to stop them. A laugh escapes his lips. Of disbelief, of relief, or of just not knowing what other sound to make, Alfredo can’t be sure.

“Yeah,” Alfredo says softly. “I am. And I’m sorry I didn’t come find you sooner. It wasn’t safe.”

“I’m just glad you’re here now,” Jeremy says, bursting forward to throw his arms around him. Holding nearly painfully tight but Alfredo never wants it to end as he buries his face into his chest. “I’ve missed you so much. I’m so glad you’re alive. I thought- All I could find was your rifle-”

Alfredo kisses the top of his head before resting his forehead against him. “I’m never leaving your side again. I promise. I’m here now.”

There’s a loud bell that sounds that makes them both jump, glancing back as the crowd cheers for the start of another fight. Alfredo tightens his hold on Jeremy, glancing around the room. “First, let’s get you out of this piece of shit place. Just tell me who I need to kill and it’s done.”

Jeremy nods, brushing away the tears running on his cheeks. He grabs a fistful of Alfredo’s shirt, yanking him down into a fierce kiss. It knocks Alfredo nearly to his knees, overwhelmed with the feeling of his lips on his. He kisses him back like he needs him to breathe, clinging to him. They break apart far too quickly, both gasping with wide smiles.

“Let’s go,” Jeremy says, that spark back in his eyes that made Alfredo fall head over heels for him. Alfredo grins back, pulling out his gun. He nods and for the first time in a long time, the world feels whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr or twitter, both @ shadeofazmeinya ! Please leave kudos and comments if you've enjoyed!!


End file.
